In My Veins
by Dramione Forever
Summary: They had found each other against the odds, they fell in love in the autumn while the leaves where falling off the branches and littering the forest floor. Drabble Collection. Multiple Pairings.
1. Chapter One

**In My Veins**

 **Chapter one - Hunted - Alice/Frank**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

They had found each other against the odds, they fell in love in the autumn while the leaves where falling off the branches and littering the forest floor. The weather had started to turn cold and bitter, a sign of times to come. Before they knew it their carefree days were gone and they were being hunted like dogs.

Unable to sleep or eat for fear of being caught they moved from place to place like mice, hardly making a sound. Until the day that the trap door suddenly slammed shut. Both of them took comfort from the fact they were still together and not yet parted from each other.

From adjoining cells they whispered love and endearments in their last moments. They shed no tears, showing their captors no sign of weakness only bravery and as their sanity slipped from them and they were forced to watch as their loved one was tortured, both Alice and Frank took comfort in the fact that they had found and loved the other in the brief time that they had, had together.

 **This drabble was written for the One Prompt After Another Loop Challenge and The Different Pairings Challenge. This will be a Challenge of Drabbles. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**In My Veins**

 **Chapter Two: Stargazing**

On their one month anniversary he took her to a local park and sat her down upon a blanket. It was the middle of summer and there was a light breeze in the evening air. He had produced a picnic and a flask of hot chocolate with marshmallows before sitting down on the blanket beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

Andromeda had never expected to have this, she had fully expected an arranged marriage to further her family's interests and to marry a pureblood but when she met Ted that all changed. They spent the night stargazing and it was that night that Andromeda realised that she loved Ted and wanted to be with him no matter the cost. Life was too short, to not fight for what she believed in and Andromeda believed in Ted.

No matter what happened in the future or with her family, she knew that it would be worth it in the end. She loved Ted and he loved her and whatever trouble came their way he would be by her side and they would be together, that was all that mattered.

 **This drabble was written for Amber and the the One Prompt After Another Loop Challenge using the prompt stargazing. This story was also written for the 100 Different pairings challenge. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter Three

**In My Veins**

 **Chapter Three**

They were not meant to be. Their romance had not been planned, they were two odd people who fell for each other and made a very odd couple. It wasn't meant to last the year but now it had all turned to ashes despite their best efforts. They had found and comforted each other during wartime, both had suffered loss which had pulled them together.

Both of them were outcasts in their own way but to each other they had been special. They had found a little joy and happiness in being together which kept away the loneliness. Luna knew that it was over long before he did, winter was approaching and she knew their romance would not see out the end of the year. She had no choice but to move on.

He thought something was wrong between them, things just didn't feel right. She had smiled and chatted on as usual but something felt terribly wrong. They just felt different between them, he didn't understand. Things had shifted and Neville didn't know how to get things back to normal. She sighed, she had to end things. They couldn't continue as they were. It was simply pointless.

Luna took a deep breath and turned to face Neville, she knew they had good memories but it wasn't enough anymore. She had to deliver the killing blow. This love had no fairytale ending, this would simply be yet another unfulfilled love story.

T **his Drabble was written for GryffindorTom and The One Prompt After Another Challenge on the HPFC Forum. I also wrote this Drabble for the 100 Different Pairings Challenge. Please read and review.**


End file.
